Recovery
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Spin-off to Jackson's Revenge. Several weeks after being rescued, Audrey and Emma return home from the hospital and must now deal with the aftermath and the long road to recovery which lies ahead. And as they soon discover, it's no easy road, especially with Audrey attempting to handle the nightmares on her own. Will both her and Emma be able to come to terms with their ordeal?
1. Welcome Home

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of my first NCIS story of the year, Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**This story will serve as a spin-off to Jackson's Revenge and show Audrey and Emma attempting to recover from their terrifying ordeal, this story takes place a few weeks after they get rescued by team Gibbs.**

**This story is inspired by the fanfiction House Reunited by OrangeLlyan**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue and the nightmare sequence.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome Home**

* * *

It had been ten long weeks since Audrey and Emma had been rescued by NCIS from Thomas Jackson and the two were finally out from the hospital and rehabilitation as they had recovered enough to be sent home. There was still a long road to a full recovery ahead though, both would be taking physical therapy four times a week as well as emotional support. Their friends had wanted to throw a big party to celebrate their safe return, but Kevin had wisely decided against it, saying that Audrey and Emma would need a few weeks to get used to being back home.

The entire ride home was almost silent, Audrey sat next to Kevin while Emma sat in the back with Tommy. The Navy Analyst finally pulled into the driveway and after stopping the car got out, followed by Audrey, Tommy and Emma. Kevin opened the front door and ushered Tommy and Emma inside.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, Emma had a meltdown, she started shaking and darting her head this way and that as if looking for something that wasn't there.

Kevin instantly put himself in front of the young girl. "Emma sweetheart, it's okay, those bad men are either in jail or gone forever," he said softly, taking his daughter into a hug, "so they can't hurt you anymore, it's okay sweetie, nobody is going to hurt you."

After a few moments Emma calmed down and smiled weakly at her dad, "Okay dad." she replied.

"Uhhh, come on Emma, I'll take you to your room." said Tommy, gently taking his sister's hand and leading her upstairs.

Kevin then turned and saw Audrey standing in the doorframe, unmoving.

"Honey we're home," assured Kevin in a comforting manner as he took his wife's hand and led her inside, "Come on in, it's okay Audrey, nobody's here except us."

The brunette looked around the living room and kitchen and was impressed by how tidy it looked, no overturned furniture, no spilled popcorn, no blood stain on the floor, the place looked as it always had, and you couldn't even tell that anything horrible had happened.

"Kevin," began Audrey, "I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap now."

Audrey began walking towards the stairs leading to her and Kevin's bedroom.

"Okay sweetie." replied Kevin before gently hugging her, "I'll get the kids settled in."

The couple then shared a kiss before heading in opposite directions.

* * *

Audrey soon got changed into her nightgown, briefly pausing to stare at the bruises and scars that were a reminder of her and Emma's time as Thomas's prisoners, she then lay in her soft bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. She then easily fell asleep.

* * *

Audrey dreamt of her and Kevin on the beaches of the Turks and Coicos Islands where they spent their honeymoon, she then remembered Kevin laughing while chasing her around their hotel room, the brunette then laughed as she shoved a chair in front of the then Junior Lieutenant, causing him to fall over and for her to laugh.

Kevin then surprised Audrey by leaping up and scooping her up before laying her on the bed and leaning over her, both smiling at each other.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," commented Audrey seductively, caressing Kevin's cheek.

"Wanna have some more fun babe?" asked the Lieutenant teasingly.

"Ohhh Kevin." chuckled the brunette.

Audrey suddenly bolted up in her bed at a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs. "Kevin?" she called out nervously.

Getting no response she slipped out of bed and tried to switch on her bedside lamp, but it failed to turn on. The brunette then placed her bathrobe and slippers on, headed over to the light switch and flipped it, but the main light didn't turn on leaving the room in pitch blackness.

Realising that there was likely a power outage, Audrey fumbled around for a drawer and pulled out a flashlight which thankfully worked, shining a beam of light a few feet in front of the woman. Audrey then made her way out of her bedroom and wanting to make sure the kids were okay she silently walked over to Tommy's bedroom door before gently opening it. Shining the flashlight inside the brunette gasped in shock as she saw Tommy wasn't there.

Her sense of worry growing Audrey dashed over to Emma's room and cried out in alarm as she saw it was empty as well. Frightened, the young woman shone the light down the hallway and saw nothing amiss she crept down the stairs and entered the living room when suddenly a dark figure jumped out from behind and wrapped their arms around her middle, causing the woman to scream in protest and struggle.

"Stop it bitch, or I'll hurt the little one." snarled a male voice in a threatening manner.

Looking around in the dark, she saw the silhouette of her daughter and another masked man holding her baby off the ground, an arm wrapped around the girl's neck, choking her, another man walked in, holding Tommy around the neck. Audrey attempted to once again hit the man holding her but it was no use. "I said stop or else." snapped the man, suddenly sounding like Kevin.

Confused, the brunette managed to twist around before ripping the mask off and gasped in shock as her husband's face leered down at her. "Kevin?" she shouted in horror, "How could you?"

Audrey then kicked Kevin in the groin and managed to break free from his grip. She then ran over and punched the man holding Emma squarely in the jaw before pulling off the mask and seeing another Kevin.

"What the hell?" cried Audrey in confusion before suddenly being grabbed by the arms by two more men who looked like Kevin.

"Emma, Tommy, run," shouted the brunette in a terrified manner as she fought against the Kevin look-alikes holding her, "Run babies run."

Tommy and Emma attempted to run but were stopped by a sixth man who also resembled their father.

"No, NO! Please don't hurt them." begged a terrified Audrey as she was roughly pinned to the floor.

The brunette closed her eyes as she fought the men as they were now shaking her.

"Audrey," called out Kevin's voice, "Audrey wake up, it's only a dream. Audrey sweetheart wake up, it's only a dream, come on sweetie."

The brunette suddenly bolted up and screamed in fear. After a few moments she got her breathing under control, and finally became aware of her reality. She was in her bed, both bedside lamps were on and Kevin was looking at her in deep concern.

"Oh Kevin," cried the woman in a small voice, tears welling up in her eyes, "It was horrible."

"It's okay now honey, it was only a nightmare," assured her husband, slipping in beside her, "You wanna talk about it? It'll help."

"Okay I'll try," began his wife in a distraught whisper, "It was horrible, just horrible. Men in black broke into the house and cut the power, so I got a flashlight and went to make sure the kids were okay, b-but they were gone."

Audrey then began sobbing. Kevin gathered her into a gentle hug. "Then when I went downstairs I was attacked by the men, and they had the kids," continued Audrey, "Said they wouldn't hurt Tommy and Emma if I went with them, then when I fought back I saw under their masks and they all looked and sounded like you. I-I don't understand Kev."

The brunette then completely broke down into Kevin's shoulder, weeping loudly. The former Lieutenant gently rubbed her back and made hushing noises. He knew then that Audrey and Emma were going to have a long recovery ahead of them.

* * *

**(AN) And there's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**This story will feature a few nightmares for both Audrey and Emma and they'll be terrifying, which is understandable given the circumstances. And we'll soon be introduced to Audrey and Emma's therapist and see what they have to say.**

**Also the team won't really show up except for McGee and Bishop.**

**So until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	2. Seeking Help and Reflections

**(AN) Yes shock horror, there's no prologue before Chapter One as I felt it wasn't needed this time. Anyway, here's chapter two of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter, we'll see the start of Emma's nightmares and see her and her mom adjusting to life back at home.**

**Credit goes to DS2010 for the nightmare ideas.**

**Also I'd like to point out that I fixed up a continuity error between this story and Jackson's Revenge. Basically I changed a line of dialogue saying Audrey and Emma would be out in six months to them being out in ten weeks, which is what this story says, since I realised that six months in hospital was too long for both their injuries.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliasauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Seeking Help and Reflections**

* * *

Emma suddenly woke with a jolt and sat up in her now pitch black bedroom. She had gone to bed not long after dinner and her dad had allowed her to keep her bedside lamp on until she fell asleep. The young girl's gaze wandered over to where she knew her closet was and she became aware of a faint rattling noise coming from inside.

"There's nothing in there," whispered Emma to herself, but still feeling somewhat nervous, "Besides, I'm too old to believe in monsters in the closet."

But as Emma tried to assure herself that the rattling wasn't real and that it was just her imagination, the noise only intensified in volume and quickness, then quite suddenly the closet door creaked open, Emma gasped in shock, now shaking slightly, her heart racing.

A large figure slowly emerged from the closet, causing the blonde to try and scream, but her voice was caught in her throat. The figure was Moose, one of Thomas Jackson's friends who had tortured her. "But he couldn't be here," thought Emma in a voice quivering with fear, "Aunt Ellie killed him."

The young girl attempted to leap from her bed but Moose was too quick and grabbed her by the hair. He then dragged her kicking and screaming, before suddenly being taken by surprise as Emma kicked him in the shin before running to her bedroom door and shaking on the door handle, but it was no good.

"Nowhere to run to girlie." sneered Moose as he grabbed Emma round the middle, lifted her up and threw the trembling girl on to her bed. The man then climbed on to the bed and wrapped his large hands around Emma's throat.

"No, No, please, just leave me alone." pleaded Emma, gasping for air.

* * *

Downstairs, Kevin and Tommy were sitting on the sofa watching the football when Emma's terrified screams echoed from upstairs, causing both boys to leap up and run for the stairs.

Kevin charged up the stairs, down the hallway and threw open the door to Emma's room where he saw her sitting up, sweat dripping down her terrified face, she was also trembling.

Kevin reached the bed first and wrapped his arms around Emma in a comforting manner while also gently rubbing her back.

"Hay, shhh, it's alright Sweet-Pea," assured Kevin in a comforting voice, "Did you have a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh d-dad, it was horrible," whimpered the eleven year old, "I woke up, a-and I heard the closet door rattling, t-then that Moose guy came out and tried strangling me."

"Hay, it's okay now Peanut," said Kevin, "Moose died remember, so there's nothing to worry about."

After several minutes Emma calmed down and wiped her eyes, Kevin then gently kissed her on the forehead. "Now try and get some sleep sweetheart." whispered her dad gently.

The young girl watched as Kevin switched off the light and gently shut the door, she then rested her head on her pillow and soon dozed off.

* * *

The blonde awoke once again with a start as the sound of Moose's wicked laughter echoed in her room. "It's not real, it's not real," muttered Emma under her breath.

Emma got out of bed and started walking around, Moose's laugh bouncing off the walls.

"I'm not scared of you." called out Emma in an attempt to sound brave.

"Ohhh but you are girlie," hissed Moose in a sinister manner, "I'm gonna get you, and then I'm gonna get your dad and mom and brother too."

Emma then turned to face the closet and edged slowly towards it. She then reached out for the door handle and pulled the closet door open. Suddenly a large hand reached out and dragged her into the closet.

The Eleven year old kicked and punched at the large figure holding her, but it was no use. She was then pinned to the floor of the closet and rolled on to her back where she now looked up with wide, terrified eyes at Moose's cold, dark eyes staring out from the balaclava covering his face. Emma attempted to struggle and scream, but it was no use. Moose then clamped a gloved hand firmly over Emma's mouth.

"Stop trying to struggle girlie." whispered the man into Emma's ear.

The blonde let out a terrified, muffled scream as Moose produced a large knife and held it towards her face, his mouth twisting into a wicked grin.

* * *

Emma let out a terrified squeal as she bolted up in bed, her heart racing. Emma let out a sigh of relief as she saw that there was nobody in her room.

* * *

The next morning everyone was sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Emma still felt somewhat tired, but after the second nightmare she'd slept the rest of the night.

"Kevin, I think we should start looking for a therapist to help Emma," Audrey was saying quietly to her husband, "These nightmares are only going to get worse and she needs all the help she can get."

"I'll try and get one that works with both kids and adults." suggested Kevin.

"Why?" asked Audrey, slightly annoyed, "Look honey, I know you're concerned, but I'm fine, I don't need help."

"What about your nightmare last night?" questioned Kevin, not buying it for a second.

"It was just a nightmare," argued the brunette, "It'll pass. Emma's young, she won't cope, and hay I've been through worse. Remember those burglars or when Emma fell seriously ill."

"Those were different," explained Kevin, "Honey, you and Emma were abducted and tortured, you were raped repeatedly by Jackson and his men, the nightmares will only get worse."

"I appreciate your concern honey, but don't worry about me, let's focus on Emma." retorted Audrey, giving everyone a rather creepy attempt at a fake smile, one which she'd been using all morning.

"Okay." agreed a reluctant Kevin.

* * *

After breakfast everyone brushed their teeth and got dressed. Tommy would soon be heading for another day of University while Audrey and Emma would be relaxing at home. Before he was due to head off to work Kevin pulled out his phone and dialled in Jack Sloan's number, after a few rings she picked up.

"Hay Jack." greeted Kevin.

"Hay there Kevin," replied Sloan over the phone, "How are Audrey and Emma doing?"

"They're now fully settled in at home, but they're already beginning to suffer the aftereffects," explained the Navy Analyst solemnly, "Listen Jack, do you know any good therapists who might be able to help them?"

"Hmmmm," began Jack thoughtfully, "Well first off it has to be a woman, all those involved in Audrey and Emma's abduction and torture were male, so they won't trust a male therapist, but they'll instantly trust a woman."

Kevin waited patiently as Jack paused for several minutes. "I've got it," she declared, "Jenifer Benson, she's an old friend of mine and is great with kids and adults, she helped me after my, ... ordeal in Afghanistan, and inspired me to become a psychologist and help others so she'd be perfect."

"Thanks Jack," thanked Kevin.

Jack then gave Kevin Dr. Benson's number and he soon managed to make an appointment.

* * *

Later on after starting their physical theropy, Audrey convinced a reluctant Kevin and Tommy to go out for some lunch, saying that she and Emma had to try and get used to being at home with just each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea babe?" asked a reluctant Kevin as he stood in the doorway, "Maybe we should be taking this more slowly?"

"We'll be fine Kev," insisted the brunette, "Besides we've got to show Emma that it's safe at home."

"Oh alright." replied Kevin before sharing a kiss with his wife.

The two girls waved and then shut the door as Kevin and Tommy walked towards the car. The brunette then turned towards Emma and smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Watch Frozen?" suggested Emma.

"Frozen it is then." said Audrey.

* * *

Later on the two were sat on the sofa, enjoying Frozen and eating some popcorn, which helped take their minds off the nightmares they'd had.

At the back of her mind, Audrey knew Kevin was right, but she was determined to get through this without help. The brunette felt that she couldn't show weakness in front of Emma who was just as traumatised, and Kevin had been through enough already.

Emma on the other hand desperately wanted to get help and wanted the nightmares to end, every time she closed her eyes the young girl could see Moose's cold, dark eyes glaring down at her, mocking her, and she knew he would visit her nightmares.

The two suddenly jumped up in fright as there came a light knock at the door, Emma looked at her mother in concern, the brunette looked a little frightened, but was trying to stay strong.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're safe," assured Audrey in a comforting tone, "I'll see who it is.

Emma looked on in fear as her mom headed towards the main hall, terrified that it may be more horrible men, her mind flooded with memories of the home invasion.

Audrey finally reached the front door and flipped open the letterbox.

"H-hello? Who's there?" called out the woman in a scared whisper.

"It's me, Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS," came Tim's voice, "With Delilah, Johnny and Morgan."

Audrey heaved a huge sigh of relief before opening the door revealing McGee standing there, Delilah sitting next to him in her chair and Johnny and Morgan were holding her hands.

"Oh hey Tim, Delilah," greeted the brunette, "Come in, I thought you were somebody else there for a minute."

Emma looked up as the door opened and saw Tim, Delilah and the twins entering the living room.

"Hi Uncle Tim," cried the young girl as she ran up to the Agent and the two shared a hug.

"Good to see you at home Emma." he said, smiling.

"Kevin told us you got home yesterday," said Delilah, "So we decided to come over and see how you are."

"Thanks you guys," thanked Audrey, "It was weird coming back home, everything looked as good as new."

"Yeah, me, Gibbs and the others helped repair everything," explained McGee, "And I know just how you feel, I remember being in shock when I returned from being held captive in Paraguay."

"Have you been suffering any nightmares?" asked Delilah in concern.

"Me and Emma had some last night," answered Audrey, "But honestly guys I'll be fine, Emma will need help though."

"You sure?" questioned Tim, not sounding convinced.

"Yeah I'm sure," assured the woman.

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk about things, you can always talk to Jack or Dr Grace, or other good therapists." said Delilah.

"We will," promised Audrey before lowering her voice, "Maybe."

Emma then took the twins hands and the three went off to play.

* * *

Meanwhile over at a cafe Kevin and Tommy were enjoying some food, both hoping that Audrey and Emma were alright.

"Hay dad can I ask you something?" asked Tommy.

"Sure thing buddy." replied Kevin.

"Did you ever imagine Uncle Thomas would go as far as he did when Sophie died?" questioned the teen in a sombre tone of voice.

Kevin was taken aback by that question, he hadn't ever thought about it."

"To be completely honest I think I was too naive and soft to notice," sighed the former Lieutenant, "When Sophie died I thought that after a few months he'd come to terms with what had happened, but even when your Aunt Sarah had, he refused to move on. You were too young to understand back then Tommy, but during that homecoming party just a few days before your sister was born, he tried to force himself on your mom."

"That's terrible," cried Tommy in disgust, "I remember mom being upset about something and Aunt Sarah being mad, but I never imagined."

"You were just six at the time, you wouldn't have known," assured Kevin, "But even after that I gave him another chance, even after finding all that Anti-Vax propaganda in his quarters, I just gave him chance, after chance, after chance, should've reported him to JAG when I had the chance."

"It wasn't your fault dad," assured the teen, "You were just trying to help and thought you were doing right, nobody can fault you for that."

"Thanks Tommy." thanked the Navy Analyst.

* * *

Later on Kevin and Tommy arrived home to find Audrey and Emma talking with McGee, Delilah, Johnny and Morgan.

"Hay guys, didn't expect to see you here." greeted Kevin in surprise.

"Hay Kev," replied Tim, "Just decided to drop by and see how Audrey and Emma were, although I think I may have scared them at first."

"Don't worry Tim you didn't scare me." assured Audrey in an unconvincing manner.

"Audrey it's alright to feel scared after what happened, or a little jumpy," assured Delilah, "You've both been through unimaginable things that you wouldn't wish on your own worst enemy, don't bottle things up."

"I'm not bottling it up!" barked the other brunette before sighing, "I'm sorry Delilah."

"That's okay Audrey." replied Delilah.

* * *

Soon after, McGee and the others left, leaving just Kevin, Audrey, Tommy and Emma.

"Oh by the way, I've booked you an appointment with a therapist," explained Kevin, "Her name's Dr Benson, nice woman, Jack recommended her."

"Will she help stop the nightmares?" asked Emma.

"She will honey." assured Audrey, gently stroking her precious daughter's hair, "You didn't book one for me as well did you?"

"Of course honey," said the former Lieutenant, "You'll need suport to get through this as well."

"I keep telling you Kevin I'll be fine." argued the brunette, "A few nightmares is nothing I can't handle."

Kevin sighed in defeat, realising that getting Audrey to listen was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

**(AN) And that was chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So as you can see Audrey is determined to get through this completely on her own, which as you can imagine won't end well.**

**I'd like to thank DS2010 for help with the nightmare sequences and a few plot points.**

**The therapist is an homage to Captain Olivia Benson from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. **

**In the next chapter the nightmares will continue for Audrey and Emma and we'll meet their therapist Dr Benson.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. Showing an Act

**(AN) Hello and welcome to Chapter Three of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter we'll see more of Audrey attempting to get back to normal by herself and Emma beginning her therapy where we'll meet Dr Benson.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS, all characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliasauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Fine**

* * *

Later one evening, a week after returning home, Audrey was in the kitchen washing the dishes, as she was loading the dishes into the washer the brunette heard Kevin calling out to her. "Honey the news is on," his voice said, "Come on, the dishes can wait."

"Kevin, I'm almost done, I'll be right there." answered Audrey.

Audrey then heard the door slowly creek open as she bent down to put the last of the bowls in the dishwasher. As she closed it, the young woman heard feet coming up behind her.

"Honey I said I'll be." began Audrey in annoyance as she turned to face who she thought was Kevin.

However when she fully turned around Audrey gasped in horror as she saw Thomas Jackson leering at her before grinning wickedly.

"How can you be here? You're dead." cried the woman in a panicky voice as her heart quickened and she stood there frozen with terror, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream."

Audrey attempted to run but Thomas was too quick and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Audrey, Audrey, I know you want me baby, let me show you." he sneered, dragging the struggling woman backwards.

"No! no! you're dead!" yelled the brunette in terror.

Audrey then broke free and ran to the back door but yelled in fear when Thomas suddenly appeared in front of it. She then ran to the kitchen door only to find that too blocked by the man. Thomas then backed Audrey into one of the counters. He then shoved the brunette to the floor before crawling on top of Audrey who fought back, but it was no use.

"NO! I saw your body, you can't be here." cried a terrified Audrey.

"Audrey of course I'm not dead, I'm right here." sneered Thomas, "Now come on baby, you know you want it."

Get away from me. NO! I said NO! Get away from me," screamed Audrey in fear as she managed to push Thomas off her and attempted to crawl away, only to be dragged backwards by the feet, "Wake up Audrey, wake up, it's just a dream."

"Don't be that way baby, you know you want me. And you know this isn't a dream." stated Thomas as he crawled on top of Audrey and pulled down her pants while she cried for Kevin.

"No!" screamed the brunette as she attempted to hit Thomas, only for him to punch her in the gut, leaving the woman breathless.

"I'll have you one way or the other, and it can be nice or not," said the former Navy Officer seductively as he caressed her cheek before slowly unzipping, "Now nobody will ever want you again, and your husband won't ever want to touch you again."

Audrey's eyes widened as Thomas dropped his pants and leaned over her.

* * *

Kevin entered his and Audrey's bedroom and saw his wife tossing and turning while screaming and crying. "Get away from me, get away from me, no more." she pleaded in terror before flailing her arms and legs about as if fighting unseen figures.

Kevin quickly ran over and got in next to her before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Audrey? Audrey stop, it's me Kevin. Wake up Audrey." pleaded Kevin as he continued to shake his wife's shoulder.

The middle aged man was suddenly thrown back as Audrey's fist connected with his face, causing a small amount of blood trickled from his nose. He quickly crawled back on to the bed and began gently touching the brunette's arms. "Audrey sweetie, wake up, it's only a dream." begged the Navy Analyst.

After several minutes Audrey's eyes shot open and she looked up while attempting to get her breathing under control.

"Kevin, oh Kevin it was awful," cried Audrey in a panicky voice before suddenly noticing her husband's bleeding nose, "Oh Kevin I'm so sorry, I thought you were Thomas, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay Audrey, it was just a nightmare," assured Kevin in a comforting tone before gently rubbing his nose, "And my nose isn't broken. I'll just clean up and then you can tell me what happened."

"No, I can't." replied the brunette in fear.

"Audrey remember what the Doctor said, talking will help." said Kevin as he walked through to the bathroom and began cleaning his nose.

"Okay." whimpered Audrey, sighing in slight annoyance.

After a minute Kevin came through from the bathroom and came to sit next to Audrey before wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I-I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, then you called out to me," answered Audrey in a terrified whisper, "Then I thought I heard you coming up behind me, b-but when I turned around it was Thomas and he, he."

The brunette then began sobbing loudly. Kevin simply gave her a hug. "It's alright now honey." he assured in a comforting voice.

Soon Audrey calmed down and the two got into bed.

"How's your nose?" asked a concerned and guilty sounding Audrey.

"It's fine honey," insisted Kevin in a comforting tone, "I'm just worried about you, I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened just yet, but it'll help."

"I don't want to be coddled like a child," retorted the brunette, "And I don't want to make you feel worried, I can't even begin to imagine how scared you and Tommy must've been."

"Don't try and make this about me and Tommy," replied the Navy Analyst, "Yeah it was scary, but we're both glad you and Emma are home and safe. And when you and Emma are ready to talk I'll be right here for you babe."

The couple then cuddled up to each other. After several minutes they both fell asleep.

* * *

Emma was trembling in fear as she found herself tied to the bed in that room that she had been kept in. Thomas was slowly approaching her with a riding crop.

"N-no, no please just let me be." pleaded Emma in a mortified whisper.

"YOU LIVED AND SHE DIED!" bellowed Thomas in fury, "My precious baby died and you lived, now you'll DIE TOO!"

The young blonde tightly shut her eyes as Thomas raised the riding crop above his head.

"NO! NO! NO!" wailed Emma in fear.

* * *

The Eleven year old attempted to roll over and cried out as she felt herself roll out of the bed and on to soft carpet. The girl opened her eyes and heaved a huge sigh of relief as she saw her bedroom. Tommy then walked into the room.

"Are you alright Emma?" asked Tommy in concern.

"Oh Tommy it was horrible," cried Emma in terror as she ran over and sobbed into her brother's chest, "I-I thought I was back in Thomas' place."

"It's alright Emma it was just a nightmare," assured Tommy in a comforting voice while hugging his sister, "Now come on dad's making breakfast."

"Okay." replied Emma.

* * *

The two siblings went downstairs and ate breakfast with their parents. Emma noticed the large plaster on her dad's nose and Kevin quickly explained what happened. "Your mom's got one mean left hook." he said, Tommy nodding in agreement.

* * *

After breakfast Audrey got prepared for work, despite being warned to take it easy the brunette felt she could handle it.

Audrey came downstairs and saw Kevin who looked at her in bewilderment. "Why are you dressed for work honey?" he asked curiously.

I have to get ready for work, I need to be there by 8 this morning." explained Audrey.

"Work? I thought you were going to take some time off?" questioned the Navy Analyst in confusion before seeing her face turning angry, "Did you clear it with your doctors?"

"No, but I'm fine really, I want to go to work, I'm tired of being home or in bed all the time." insisted the woman.

"But, honey you just got out of rehab a few days ago, don't you think you should wait until the doctors clear you for work?" said Kevin, "We talked about this Audrey, you agreed to wait a week before going back."

"Well I changed my mind and I want to go to work, besides all I'll be doing is staring at a computer and filing papers," She answered, "It's not like I'm going to carry a gun or something."

"If you're sure," replied Kevin, sounding not so sure and he had a feeling it might not be a good idea, "How about I drive you?"

"No, I can drive thank you very much, I don't need a babysitter Kevin," snapped Audrey in irritation before sighing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean

"It's okay dear." sighed Kevin in defeat, still not sure this a great idea, but he doesn't want to argue since she is so determined.

* * *

Audrey arrived at work just a little before 8. Only a few people are in yet, so she went to the kitchen to get some coffee and after gulping down the drink she returned to her desk and turned her computer on.

While checking her emails the office started to fill up with people as phones started ringing, people started talking and a normal day had begun. Except Audrey was not so sure now this was a good idea but she sat at her chair, firmly concentrating.

"you can do this girl." said the brunette to herself in determination.

Turning back to her computer she doesn't see her boss Randy, a tall man with short brown hair and a beard stare at her from his office. He was wondering what she was doing back so soon. He then exited his office and walked over to the woman before lightly tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to turn round to face him.

"Welcome back Audrey, you didn't tell me you were coming back today," said a surprised Randy, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Hello Randy, good to see you." greeted Audrey as she moved in to hug him, "Yes, I'm up for it, I just can't stay home staring at the walls, I need to work, I'm fine really Randy, I can do this."

"If you're sure" he said sounding a lot like Kevin did this morning.

"Yes I am sure." declared Audrey.

"Okay, but you're, only working half day okay, just to ease into things." said Randy firmly.

She had a rebuttal that she was fine and could work the whole day but decided to play along for now and show him she was fine and could work all day.

"Okay, Randy, fine." answered a reluctant Audrey.

"Good." replied the man, going back to his office, "and it's good to have you back Audrey."

Then he closed the door to his office to start his day, but, also keeping a weathered eye on Audrey.

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin was driving in his car with Emma sitting beside him. They were heading for Emma's first appointment with Dr. Benson, and the young girl felt somewhat nervous. "Do you think this Dr. Benson will be nice?" she asked.

"Don't worry, of course she'll be nice," assured Kevin, ruffling his precious daughter's hair, "She came highly recommended from your Aunt Jack. And remember it's okay to be nervous the first time around Peanut."

"Well as long as these nightmares stop I'm fine." replied Emma.

They soon arrived at the building and Kevin parked the car in the car park. He and Emma then walked into the building and up to the reception desk where a young blonde woman was sat.

"Hello I'm Kevin Daly. My daughter has an appointment with Dr Benson." informed the Navy Analyst.

"Let's see, Daly, Daly," muttered the woman, typing away at her computer before smiling up at them, "Ahh yes, go through to the waiting room and Dr. Benson should be with you shortly."

"Thank you." thanked Kevin.

He and Emma then headed over to the waiting room and sat down in rather comfortable seats. After a few minutes a tall, thin woman with long red hair came out of a door. "Emma Daly?" she called out.

The two got up and headed over to Dr. Benson. "Hi there, you must be Emma Daly," she said as the young girl and her dad followed her into a Therapists office, "And you must be her dad Kevin Daly. I'm Dr Jenifer Benson, Jack Sloan told me to expect you."

"Yes, she recommended you to us," stated Kevin as he and Emma took a seat.

"So Emma why don't you draw me something first while I talk to your dad." suggested Benson, indicating a nearby desk with some paper and pens.

Emma nodded in agreement and went over and soon began drawing. Jenifer then turned to face Kevin.

"So Kevin what exactly happened to your daughter and wife?" asked Jenifer quietly, "Jack was very brief, but she said something about a kidnapping."

"Yeah," answered Kevin solemnly, "About twelve weeks ago Audrey and Emma were abducted and held captive by a man named Thomas Jackson. Jackson hated Emma because he hated the fact she was born after his daughter died, he also had obsessive feelings for Audrey. She and Emma were held at his house and tortured for nearly four days, ... he also raped Audrey. Thankfully they were rescued by NCIS, and Jackson was killed."

"Oh my god," gasped Benson in utter shock and disgust, "I was also expecting your wife though, where is she?"

"She's, ... having trouble opening up," informed the middle aged man, "She talked to me this morning about a nightmare but she thinks she'll be fine and that her nightmares will go away, but I can tell she's not coping."

"Hopefully she'll come round," said Benson, "I once dated a guy that had trouble opening up. He was tall, silver haired, had a severe coffee addiction, and mostly stayed in his basement."

"Making boats by any chance?" questioned Kevin, chuckling slightly.

"Yes," answered Jenifer in surprise, "You know him?"

"Oh yes I've met him." chuckled the Navy Analyst.

"Finished." declared Emma as she walked over to the desk and put her drawing down so that everyone could see. The drawing showed what was clearly supposed to be a scared looking Emma being backed into a corner by a large man wearing black clothes and a balaclava.

"Who's that big man Emma?" asked Jenifer curiously.

"Moose." answered the young girl meekly.

"Who's Moose?" asked Benson, taking notes while wearing glasses.

"One of the men who helped Thomas kidnap me and mom," explained Emma in a terrified whisper, "H-he tortured me, he battered me, he used a riding crop and a taser on me, he even tied me to a bed just so he could beat me some more."

"I remember him," snarled Kevin, "Jackson sent me videos of him and that Moose guy torturing you and your mom, I felt so helpless."

"H-he keeps visiting my nightmares," said Emma in a distraught voice, tears welling up in her eyes, "He hits me and I can't-

Emma immediately began sobbing. Kevin wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"It's okay Emma, you did great," assured Benson, taking notes, "Well I think that's enough for today. How about we make this a weekly thing?"

"That would be a great help." replied Kevin, shaking the woman's hand.

He and Emma then left.

"You ready for some food?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah." replied the young blonde sounding calmer.

The two then walked out of the building, Kevin hoping that these sessions would help Emma and that Audrey would open up.

* * *

As they approached the car Emma turned her head and caught a glimpse of a familiar looking tall, tan skinned woman with long curly dark hair that she'd only seen tied into a ponytail.

"Aunt Ziva?" thought the young girl to herself in complete confusion.

"What's up Emma?" asked Kevin in confusion, turning to where Emma was looking by which point the woman had vanished.

"I could've sworn I saw," began Emma before shaking her head, "But no, it couldn't have been."

The two then hopped into the car and Kevin drove off.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was Chapter Three. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So yeah, Benson is pretty much a homage to Olivia Benson, complete with the red hair and glasses. We'll be seeing more sessions between her and Emma.**

**The next chapter will feature more of Audrey's day, a nice cameo from Gibbs and some more Kevin and Audrey.**** moments.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. Persistent Terrors

**(AN) Hello and welcome to Chapter Four of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter we focus on Emma and Kevin spending some father-daughter time together, the rest of Audrey's day and the continuing nightmares.**

**Warning: Audrey's first nightmare is rather disturbing.**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Bellisauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Persistent Terrors**

* * *

Kevin drove through downtown Washington and soon stopped outside a Diner. He and Emma entered and walked up to an empty table and sat down. After a few minutes a middle aged waitress walked up to them and handed out two menus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," informed the woman, "Would you like any drinks?"

"Yes, I'll have some water please." said Emma.

"I'll have the same thanks." stated Kevin.

The waitress then smiled before walking off.

"You did great today Peanut." stated Kevin proudly.

"Do you really think so?" asked the young girl, sounding unsure.

"I really do," replied her dad with pride, "I'm so glad you're talking with Doctor Benson, it'll really help get you through your trauma, and I'm so proud of you."

Soon the two were eating some scrambled eggs and the conversation turned to school.

"So honey I was talking to Dr Benson about school," began Kevin, "And she reccomended this really good homeschooling program that does online classes, so you can keep up with schoolwork before actually returning."

"Sounds good," replied Emma, "But do you think Mr Maxwell will let me do homeschooling?"

"I'm sure he won't mind," replied Kevin, "I'll call him and we can perhaps arrange something."

"Thanks dad." thanked Emma.

"You're welcome Peanut." replied Kevin.

"Dad," began the young girl, "Remember when I thought I saw something when we were leaving?"

The man nodded, looking at his daughter curiously and wondering where this was going.

"I thought I saw Aunt Ziva." continued Emma.

The two suddenly jumped up at the sound of someone choking on something. They then spotted Gibbs, Bishop and Sloan looking at them in surprise.

"Hay guys," greeted Kevin, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor you." replied Gibbs while smiling, "What did you say about Ziva Emma?"

"Oh, I went for my first therapy session today. And when we were leaving I thought I saw Aunt Ziva," informed Emma sheepishly, "But it couldn't have been her, she died in that farmhouse fire, I remember Uncle Tim telling us."

"Yeah, that's right Emma," replied Jack, feeling slightly uncomfortable and realising that McGee hadn't told Kevin and Audrey about Ziva still being alive, "Anyway how did you get on with Dr Benson?"

"Fine," answered the young blonde, "Hopefully mom will open up. She's at work and trying to act like everything's normal."

"That's never a good thing," stated Bishop, feeling worried for her friend, "Don't worry Emma, I'm sure she'll open up. Anyway, you two mind if I talk with your Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Jack for a minute?"

Kevin and Emma nodded in agreement. Bishop then steered the two Agents a good distance away before gesturing for them to huddle together. "Why the hell are we lying to them about Ziva?" she whispered, "I just feel so bad about it."

"I don't like lying to them anymore than you do," hissed Jack, "But we have to for now. Audrey and Emma are in a fragile state of mind, and I don't think the shock of learning that someone you believed to be dead was actually alive would help. We need to wait until they're more themselves before springing that on them."

"What about Kevin?" questioned a confused Gibbs.

"Kevin's already under pressure trying to convince Audrey to open up, and he'll be very worried about her," hissed Sloan, "He doesn't need a big secret to keep on top of that."

"I get where you're coming from." said Ellie.

Gibbs simply nodded in understanding.

"But why didn't we tell them in the six months before the kidnapping?" asked Jack in confusion.

"Me, Tim and Gibbs agreed that telling anyone outside the team who was close to Ziva might put them in danger," explained Bishop, "We thought we'd killed Sahar, but some of her operatives were still around. We were still tracking them down by the time we discovered Adam had been captured. When we took down Victor and rescued Phineas, all of her operatives were down."

"Plus Sahar met Kevin," added Gibbs, "He visited a few days after we rescued Audrey and Emma, and Sahar and Phineas were right there. If she'd found out that Kevin and his family had connections with Ziva, they could've been put in serious danger, remember what she did to Adam, same goes for Abby, the Los Angeles team, Fornell, Emily, Borin, Hollis, Jared, Kayla, Delilah and Breena. But they now know because we took down all remaining operatives so everyone's safe."

Kevin and Emma watched on in confusion, wondering what they were whispering about.

* * *

Over at the office it had become much more busy, and Audrey was staring off into space, not moving an inch, just staring blankly at her computer screen, Jill and Megan, two of her friends were watching Audrey with deep concern.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Jill in concern, "She hasn't said a word all day."

"I don't think she is," said Megan, "I thought it was too soon for her to come back. Come on, let's go talk to Randy."

Her friend nodded in agreement, and together the two walked over to Randy's office door. After a few moments they entered and saw Randy sitting at his desk before looking up at the two. "Megan, Jill, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"It's about Audrey," began Jill, "Randy I think it was a bad idea letting her work again so soon, she's just staring off into space, like a zombie."

Randy stood up and headed over to the door. He then poked his head out and saw Audrey just sitting stock still, hands firmly gripping the sides of her desk. He then went back inside to face the brunette's concerned friends.

"I see what you mean," said Randy, "Don't worry, I'll deal with her. Thanks for informing me."

"You're welcome." replied Jill and Megan before walking out.

Randy then exited his office and slowly walked over to Audrey. He then gently tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump up in fright and hide under her desk.

"Come on out Audrey, it's okay," assured Randy in a comforting voice, "It's me Randy, your boss, you're, at work."

Looking owlishly at Randy for a moment she flushed with embarrassment. "Oh Randy, I'm so sorry. I, I.." she started and stopped.

"Hey, come with me to my office and we'll talk," suggested Randy, Gently guiding her to his office and closing the door behind them, "Please have a seat."

Audrey then sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Now Audrey, how are you feeling?" asked the man in concern.

"Okay I guess." replied Audrey quietly.

"You know I was thinking, it's almost lunch why don't you take the rest of the day and you can come back tomorrow." suggested Randy as he looked at her as her expression goes from outrage to agreement and back.

"I can work Randy," insisted the brunette, "Really I can."

"I know Audrey, but I want you to ease back into your routine okay, I promised Kevin I wouldn't over work you on your first day back okay." explained her boss calmly.

"No, Randy, I can work," said Audrey again. At the mention of her husband she starts getting angry again, "Listen Randy I can work, I don't want to go home."

"Audrey remember we had an agreement when I thought you had enough you would go home. Now after that little breakdown, I'm telling you please go home rest, be with your family and come back tomorrow morning, you can work a little more and see how the day goes okay." stated Randy firmly.

"Okay, but I.." began Audrey.

"No Audrey don't say you can work and that you're okay when you clearly aren't," said the man, sternly, "Please do us both a favor go home, come back in the morning and you can work a little more and like I said ease yourself back in. Okay."

"Okay." retorted Audrey in defeat.

she then walked out and gathered her things from her desk. "see you tomorrow Randy." she called out.

Watching her leave Kirk, a young, short man with black hair came over to Randy. "Glad you talked her into leaving, she was really unnerving a lot of folks." he whispersd.

"Yeah I know. I Told her she could come back tomorrow, let's hope she has a better day." replied Randy.

"Yeah let's hope so." said Kirk

"Now back to work!" barked his boss.

"Yeah back to work boss." Heading for his desk as Randy sighed and went back to his office and all the paperwork awaiting him.

* * *

Audrey buttoned her coat and headed for her car grumbling the whole time.

"The nerve of Randy sending me home like some little kid, like a child who needs to be coddled, I can work, what's his problem. Seriously, the man has no reason to send me home, I'm not a child." huffed Audrey, stamping her feet as she walked towards her car.

As she opened the car door, she stared out the window and didn't move, lost in a flashback of her aborted escape with Emma.

"No, no go to go, got to go." cried Audrey in a panicky voice.

Starting the car, she drove as fast as she could out of the parking garage and on to the highway, not noticing the other cars honking and screeching, nearly causing an accident. "Have to drive, have to drive, hang on baby" she said thinking Emma was in the car with her.

Turning her head, she saw cars and thought it was Thomas's gang. Speeding down the highway weaving in and out of traffic, a patrol car flashed its sirens.

"pull over!" yelled a male voice over a loudspeaker.

she didn't stop.

"you in the brown suburban pull over!" yelled the voice again.

The flashing lights and sirens penetrated her mind she finally came back to reality.

"pull over!" yelled the voice again as the police car pulled in behind her.

Finally, Audrey pulled over shaking at the wheel as the officer's approached.

"License and registration," said the first male Officer, "Ms, license and registration please."

"Ms, Ms are you okay?" asked the other Officer.

Audrey finally seemed to come around.

"Yes, yes of course officers." replied the brunette, reaching in the glove compartment for the documents.

"Ms, please step out of the car." said the second Officer, thinking she was drunk or high.

"But, why? I didn't do anything." said Audrey.

"You were driving erratically Ms, were you drinking?" asked the first Officer.

"No, no, I wasn't drinking," retorted Audrey, getting angry, "I would never drink and drive."

"Well we'll need you to take a field test." stated the second Officer firmly.

"Well, oh, okay if you insist." sighed the young woman, Getting angry that she did nothing wrong.

After all the test, she was given a ticket for speeding and told drive carefully.

* * *

A half hour later she pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. Breathing hard. "Home, safe, got away." she said out loud. "Home, safe, got away."

Opening the car door she looked for Emma but didn't see her, starting to panic she raced into the house shouting her name. Running upstairs and down again shouting her daughter's name until she saw a note on the table panicking she thought it was from Thomas that they have her daughter. Her hands were shaking and she saw the note is from Kevin that he took Emma to her doctor's appointment and out to lunch at the diner. He left her a sandwich in the refrigerator.

Audrey then began crying hysterically.

"oh, god, oh god, what is wrong with me?" wailed a distraught Audrey.

sitting at the table. Sobbing, looking around the kitchen. "I need a drink." she said, finding an open bottle of wine in the refrigerator she poured a glass and knocked it back hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves. She soon poured another and another until the bottle was empty and she passed out at the table.

* * *

Soon afterwards Kevin and Emma arrived home. The middle aged man quickly spotted Audrey's car in the driveway. "Your mom must've decided to come home early." suggested Kevin.

The pair entered the house and went into the living room, where they soon became aware of loud snoring.

"Audrey? You there babe?" called out Kevin in concern.

The Navy Analyst followed the snoring through to the dining room and jumped in shock as he saw Audrey sitting in a chair, her face planted into the table and was snoring loudly. A wine glass and bottle were sat next to her.

"Audrey sweetie," called out Kevin gently as he walked over and shook her shoulder, "Wake up honey, it's Kevin."

Audrey suddenly snorted loudly before raising her head and looking up at Kevin with unfocused eyes. "K-Kevin, i-is that you?" she asked in a slurred voice.

"Yeah it's me, what happened?" asked Kevin in concern.

"R-Randy sent me home early," informed Audrey in drunken irritation, "S-Started driving and thought that Jackson was chasing me, got stopped and got a speeding ticket. W-when I got in you were still out with Emma and I thought they'd taken her. Got some wine to calm myself."

"It's okay baby," assured her husband in a comforting manner as he helped Audrey to her feet and slowly escorted her towards the stairs, "Come on honey, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine Kev, really," insisted the brunette as she gently pinned Kevin to the wall and attempted to kiss him, "Come on honey, how about you get in bed with me and we can, ... you know have a little fun."

The Navy Analyst's eyes widened in horror before gently steering Audrey up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Honey as much as I'd like to, I want you to first get sober and then fully recover from what you've been through."

"Come on, I could play softball while drunk." argued Audrey, "And your Grandmother could throw better than you."

"No she couldn't," chuckled Kevin, rolling his eyes slightly, "Now come on, bed."

"Oh okay." groaned a reluctant Audrey.

Soon Audrey changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She soon fell asleep.

For the rest of the day and evening Audrey remained in bed, only getting up for dinner and hearing about Emma's plan for school.

* * *

Audrey suddenly awoke as she heard something downstairs. Turning around she saw Kevin was fast asleep, snoring softly. Not wanting to wake him, she gently slipped out of bed, placed her robe and slippers on and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Audrey then got some milk out, poured it into a glass and placed it in the microwave before switching it on. She then spotted some cookies on the counter, took some out of the packet and placed them on a plate. Audrey planned on having both in the hopes they would sooth her and help her go back to sleep.

The woman walked through to the living room and jumped slightly at the sight of Kevin sitting on the sofa in his pyjamas.

"Hey sweetie I thought you were sleeping," said Audrey in surprise, "Would you like some milk and cookies?"

"No I wouldn't like some milk and cookies!" spat Kevin in an uncharacteristically venomous tone, "What I would like is my wife back, the woman I fell in love with, not this shell, this bitch who would give herself to another man!"

The Navy Analyst then stormed towards his wife who shrank back against the coffee table, trembling slightly. "What I want to do to you is teach you a lesson!" he shouted, grabbing Audrey by the arm before slapping her across the face, "And the lesson starts now."

Kevin then grabbed the knot on Audrey's robe and untied it. Audrey struggled but it was no use as the middle aged man tore her robe off.

"No, No! Get away from me, Help!" cried the woman in terror as she fought against her husband's grip.

"There's no one to help Audrey," hissed Kevin into her ear, "Nobody here but you and me."

Kevin then pinned Audrey to the nearby wall and planted a large, long kiss on her lips, causing the brunette's eyes to widen in terror. The Navy Analyst then let go allowing Audrey to slap him in the face. She then ran through to the kitchen, but Kevin was right behind her.

The former Lieutenant grabbed a knife and stalked towards Audrey who was currently trembling in fear, he then pressed her against the counter, pulled her hair back and put the knife to Audrey's neck. "Now strip or I'll kill you and tell the kids what a big cheater their mother was," snarled Kevin in a threatening tone, "That she let anyone that was a man touch her. Then she cried rape when in reality you wanted it didn't you? You wanted those men to take you, didn't you? I said DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, no, Kevin, I didn't want it, NO!" cried Audrey in a voice quivering with fear, "Don't kill me, please put, put the knnniffe away."

Kevin simply lowered the knife.

"PPPPLEEEAAASSEEE, I'll do what you want see, see honey I'm stripping." pleaded the woman, "SEE!"

"What I see is a woman who needs a lesson taught to her!" shouted the Navy Analyst, putting the knife down and roughly shoving his wife to the floor.

Soon the room became filled with Audrey's terrified and agony filled screams and pleas. "No, no! Stop! Stop! Please stop," she sobbed, "Kevin please no don't do this. I love you, don't do this."

"Don't do this, don't do this Kevin," shrieked Kevin in a mocking tone, "Don't, don't do it Kevin I love you. Don't do it."

Audrey shut her eyes tightly as her husband laughed wickedly.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Audrey in terror as she bolted up in bed, clutching at her chest, cold sweat dripping down her face. After taking several deep calming breaths. She then looked over at the alarm clock and gasped as it read 10:00AM.

"Oh no, I'm late for work." cried Audrey in alarm.

The brunette quickly got dressed and dashed downstairs. She soon heard the stove and somebody talking in the kitchen. Edging slowly into the kitchen, Audrey saw Kevin standing at the stove, his back turned to her and his phone was leaning on his shoulder as he spoke into it.

"Hey Randy," began Kevin, "No, she had a bad night. Yeah, I think it's best if she stays home today. Okay, I'll get her to thank you."

Kevin then hung up and turned to face Audrey who stood staring at him, shaking in fear and darting her eyes about. "Hey honey," he said cheerfully, "I'm just making you some breakfast."

"NO!" shrieked Audrey in terror before running out of the kitchen.

Kevin stood there stunned. He turned off the stove and followed Audrey who was running into the hall. "Audrey? Audrey? he called out in concern as he followed her out into the hallway.

Audrey stumbled and fell on to the stairs but quickly began scrambling up them. Kevin followed her up.

Upon reaching the top hallway the brunette tried to run but the Navy Analyst caught up with her and grabbed Audrey who began kicking, screaming and crying in fear. "Honey, honey, are you alright?" asked Kevin in concern as he knelt down, gently pulled his wife down with him and gathered her into a hug, "Audrey? Audrey are you alright?"

Audrey then sobbed loudly into her husband's shoulder. Kevin gently rubbed her back and made hushing noises like he would for the children. He realised that Audrey had had another nightmare.

"K-Kevin, i-it was horrible," wailed Audrey, "Y-you attacked me, c-called me a cheat and said I wanted it. T-then you raped me."

"Oh honey," sighed Kevin gently as he hugged his wife, "I'd never think that of you. Jackson sent me videos of him torturing you, it wasn't your fault, and I know you didn't want it. And hay I promise I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you."

"Oh Kev." whimpered the brunette.

After a few minutes Audrey calmed down.

* * *

Kevin as it turned out had gotten permission to take the day off as well so he, Emma and Audrey spent it together. Audrey and Emma did their physical therapy.

Kevin phoned up Mr Maxwell and explained the suggestion. Mr Maxwell was more than happy to allow Emma to do this for as long as she needed.

"I'm so proud of you for taking this course Emma." stated Audrey proudly the following day while sitting with Emma in her room.

"Dr. Benson's really nice," remarked Emma, "When are you going to see her?"

"Sweetie I told you, I don't need help." assured Audrey.

* * *

Later on Audrey was in the kitchen talking with Tommy.

"I still can't believe you got a speeding ticket," cried Tommy in amazement for what felt like the hundredth time, "Did you do a breath test?"

"Yes I did, but that's not a good example for Emma or you." replied Audrey in exasperation.

"I still think you should see somebody mom," stated the teen in deep concern, "Emma and dad say this Dr. Benson is brilliant, you even going to try?"

"Honey I know you're all concerned but I'm fine," insisted Audrey, "I'm sure these nightmares will go away soon, they have to."

"Alright, if you say so." sighed Tommy in defeat.

* * *

Later on Kevin suggested they watch a movie, so he, Audrey, Emma and Tommy sat on the sofa and began to watch Avengers: Endgame. Soon however Audrey began to feel tired, so she cuddled up next to Kevin and rested her head on his shoulder, he then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. After a few moment Audrey fell into a deep sleep.

The brunette suddenly awoke with a start as there was a loud bang and suddenly six armed men wearing black clothes, gloves and balaclavas came storming into the living room armed with guns, causing Audrey to cling to Kevin in fear and for Emma to scream in fear.

Two of the men stormed over to the sofa and aimed their guns at the family while the other four began searching the house for anything of value. One of the men grabbed Emma, wrapped an arm around her neck and placed his gun to her temple while the other robber grabbed Kevin and did the same, pressing his gun into the man's temple. Both Kevin and Emma looked terrified.

A third burglar grabbed Tommy by the neck and jabbed the gun into his temple. Audrey tried to run at the man, but she too was grabbed by a fourth burglar who wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed his gun into her temple causing the brunette to whimper in fear.

"Where's the safe!" barked the first burglar, looking straight at Kevin.

"We don't have a safe man," stated Kevin in an attempt at a brave voice, "All we have is some jewellery from my wife, that's it."

"Sure you don't have a safe," sneered the third burglar sarcastically before switching to a threatening tone, "Every house in this neighbourhood has one, so don't lie!"

"Take the kids down to the basement and tie them up!" ordered the second burglar, "If the parents don't give us what we want then kill them."

"Yeah boss." replied the third burglar.

He and the first burglar put their guns away, wrapped their arms around Tommy and Emma's middles and dragged them over to the basement door and down the stairs. Kevin and Audrey attempted to stop them but the second and fourth burglars had their arms wrapped around their middles and were firmly holding the struggling couple.

"Not a sound out of either of you or I'll shoot you now." came the third burglar's voice followed by the sound of a gun being cocked, a loud bang and finally the sound of a round going off into the wall.

The two robbers let go. The second and sixth burglar then grabbed Audrey by the arms and dragged her out of the room, the brunette watched in horror, tears of helplessness streaming down her face as the fourth and fifth burglars pinned a struggling Kevin to the floor and began punching and kicking him.

Audrey was then dragged into her and Kevin's bedroom and thrown on to the bed where she looked up at the men in fear.

"Okay lady where's the safe!" barked the second burglar before slapping Audrey across the face.

"We don't have a safe, we never did." answered Audrey in a terrified manner.

"Where's the safe bitch!" snapped the sixth burglar before slapping Audrey, "We know you have one. Where's the money?"

"Please, please we don't have a safe," pleaded Audrey, "We never did, please don't hurt me, my husband or the kids."

The two men growled furiously, hoisted Audrey up by the arms and dragged her downstairs. The woman screamed in horror as she saw Kevin lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Kevin! NO!" wailed Audrey in despair.

The brunette attempted to run but the sixth burglar held her by the neck. "Please, please we won't tell, you can go and leave us alone," she begged, "We don't have anything of value. Please, please. Where are my babies? Where are my children?"

"They're safe for now," said the second burglar, "But only if you tell us where the safe and the money is."

"We don't have a safe or any money," said Audrey in a pleading manner, "I don't know who told you we had one but we don't. Please, we don't have a safe or any money."

"Bring up the girl." barked the second burglar to the first.

The first burglar nodded in agreement and walked down the stairs.

"Get out of the way boy!" hollered the man's voice.

Audrey choked back a sob as she heard Tommy screaming in agony which stopped after a few moments.

After a few moments he came back up, frogmarching Emma, his gun pressed into the small of her back. He then grabbed Emma around her neck and pressed the barrel of his gun into her temple.

"Now tell me where the safe is or I'll kill her." growled the first burglar in an aggressive tone, clicking the trigger in place to shoot.

"NO! Please No! We don't have a safe." pleaded the brunette in fear.

"Liar!" snapped the first burglar before pulling the trigger.

There was a sudden loud bang. The masked man let go causing Emma's limp body to crumple to the floor, dead.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Audrey in despair as she suddenly bolted up on the sofa, "No, no, no."

"Audrey it's okay, it was just a dream." assured Kevin in a comforting manner before hugging his wife.

"No, Emma," sobbed Audrey, "She's dead."

"Mom I'm right here," insisted the blonde as she tapped her mom on the back, "Mom I'm not dead."

"Oh thank god." cried the brunette in relief as she saw turned round, saw Emma before hugging her precious daughter very tightly.

"Mom let go, you're hurting me." gasped Emma.

"Oh sorry baby." apologised Audrey before letting go.

"Tommy why don't you turn things off down here while I take your mom to bed." said Kevin.

"Okay dad." replied Tommy.

"Come on Audrey, let's go upstairs and we can talk about this dream." suggested Kevin as he helped Audrey up and escorted her out the living room.

The two then entered their bedroom and sat on the bed. Audrey then whimpered and after a few moments began to cry hysterically. Kevin wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner and allowed his wife to cry into his shoulder. After describing her nightmare Kevin looked at her with sympathy.

"what's wrong with me? Why am I having all of these bad dreams. Why, why, why?" cried Audrey.

"Audrey you've been through a lot lately with all the trauma and all, don't you think it's time you went to talk to someone?" suggested the former Lieutenant in a comforting manner.

"NO! I can't!" snapped the brunette, suddenly pulling away from her husband and berrying her face into a pillow, "I don't need help, I-I."

"Audrey." began Kevin gently as he reached out to touch Audrey's shoulder before suddenly having it slapped away by her hand.

"Just leave me alone." moaned Audrey's muffled voice.

"Okay sighed Kevin with a mixture of sadness and defeat.

The Navy Analyst climbed off the bed and exited the bedroom.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**As you can see Audrey's nightmares are getting worse, and it won't be long until she finally cracks from trying to deal with it on her own.**

**To clarify when this takes place in conjunction with the show. It takes place during the episodes that happen after In the Wind. Jackson's Revenge took place after Wide Awake but before The North Pole.**

**Credit goes to DS2010 for the nightmare scenes, the names of the OC's at Audrey's job and a few scenes.**

**In the next chapter we see Audrey continuing to try and deal with everything on her own, but it may not last.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	5. Falling Apart

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter we'll see Audrey starting to crack under the pressure of keeping her emotions bottled up and the family's attempts to help. Meanwhile Emma just gets better.**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue and nightmare scenes.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliasauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Falling Apart**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Audrey and Emma continued their physical therapy. Emma continued her sessions with Dr Benson and much to everyone's delight she was making strong progress, to the point that Kevin no longer needed to stay with her and she had opened up about everything, the home invasion, the abduction, the nearly four days of torture and terror she'd endured and the nightmares which were thankfully becoming less frequent.

Audrey on the other hand was starting to get worse. She barely slept, her nightmares were becoming much, much worse and more frequent and she was on edge, any time Kevin or anybody else attempted to make her see reason she would snap at them. This new version of Audrey was beginning to scare Kevin and the kids.

* * *

One day Emma went to one of her therapy sessions feeling slightly tired. The night before she'd had a horrible nightmare and wanted to discuss it.

"So Emma how are you doing today?" asked Dr Benson as the young girl sat down.

"Fine I guess," replied Emma, "I had a bad nightmare last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Benson gently.

Emma shuffled her feet uncomfortably before gulping. "Yes," she answered, "I-I was sitting with mom on the sofa, we were watching Frozen. Then there was a loud bang and these men wearing masks charged in with guns. I tried to run but they knocked me out, when I came to I was tied to a bed, a-and there were men hurting mom."

Emma then began to cry slightly causing Benson to pat her on the shoulder and give the girl a hug. "I-I wanted to hurt them, make them suffer like how they made me and mom suffer," she sniffled, "I wanted to stop them hurting mom during the whole thing but I couldn't. I always wanted to be brave just like dad or Uncle Tim, b-but I couldn't do anything."

"Oh Emma, you don't have to stand up to anyone or fight someone to be brave," explained Jenifer, "Being brave is admiting when you're afraid or need help. Tell me something, was your dad in the Navy corps?"

Emma simply nodded. "Yeah, he used to be a Navy Lieutenant and used to go out to different countries," answered Emma, "Then about six christmas's ago I fell ill. I don't remember much about it, but the day dad was supposed to come home I got a low fever and had to go to bed, I eventually went to sleep and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and both my mom and dad were there. Dad was pretty shaken by what happened so he stepped down from the Navy corps and became a Navy analyst."

"Well I'm sure your dad will say the same thing I've said." informed Benson in a comforting manner.

"You really think so?" asked the blonde.

"I really do." assured the redhead.

"Can I ask you something else?" asked Emma.

"Of course." replied Benson.

"Is it possible to start seeing things like people who you know are dead?" questioned Emma.

"Dead people?" cried Dr Benson in surprise, "Well maybe, but only in extreme cases, when your mental health starts to really slip. Why do you ask?"

"When I was leaving with dad after my first appointment, I thought I saw someone I once knew, someone that worked with my uncle Tim," explained the young girl, "But it couldn't have been her, she died in a farmhouse fire nearly four years ago."

"Hmmm, that's strange. It could've been someone that looked like her." suggested Jenifer.

"It's a pretty scary resemblance then." remarked Emma.

* * *

A bit later Emma was riding in the car with Kevin.

"Dad, I want to tell you something," began Emma.

"What is it sweetie?" answered Kevin curiously.

"When me and mom were kidnapped I felt humiliated and disappointed in myself." said Emma.

"Whatever for?" cried the Analyst in shock.

"Because I felt like I should've tried to protect mom," answered the blonde in frustration, "She was being attacked, but I couldn't do a thing about it. I wanted to be brave like you, and you always told Tommy to look after mom and me, so I felt I had to do the same."

"Oh peanut," sighed Kevin in a comforting tone, "You don't have to stand up to people to be brave, you opening up is true bravery. And I know I always used to say that to Tommy, but here's the thing, we Navy parents always use that to make our kids feel less upset about us leaving. But I would never ask you or Tommy to put yourselves in harms way, those men were armed and dangerous and your still too young to take on men like that. It's me and your mom's job to protect you and Tommy not the other way around."

"Okay." replied Emma.

Kevin then chuckled and lightly ruffled his daughter's hair.

* * *

Later on at the house Audrey's parents had come over to visit.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Mathew as he hugged his daughter.

"Fine, honestly I'm fine," insisted Audrey, "Look mom I appreciate the concern, but I'm alright."

"Honey I know you're trying to put on a brave face but you really need to talk with somebody," argued Mathew firmly, "As I'm sure Kevin's told you these nightmares won't just go away, and Kevin's just trying to help."

"I know!" snapped the brunette before clapping her hands to her mouth in shock, "Oh I'm sorry, I know you're all trying to help."

"It's okay dear." replied Chloe.

She and her daughter then hugged.

* * *

Audrey was so tired that she went to bed earlier than usual. She had the worst day ever, nothing went right at work, Randy made her go home early yet again, he insisted that she take it slow, to continue to ease back into her routine. All she wanted to do was work, all she wanted to do was forget and all she wanted to do was sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Thomas, or she saw Moose, or she saw both she couldn't take it anymore. The nightmares would not go away no matter how hard she tried to think of something else, her children, her wedding day, the first date with Kevin. Her dreams always started off pleasant enough and then they turned evil and torturous. Tonight, she prayed for pleasant dreams, she prayed for dreams of warm beaches, unicorns and pink elephants, she prayed for a night where she would sleep all night and not awaken in terror. Tonight, however would be the worst of all.

* * *

The dream started off pleasant enough, she was walking in the park with Kevin, they were holding hands and flirting, he would steal a kiss every so often from her, making her giggle like a schoolgirl. As they walked through the rose garden path, the air suddenly got colder, the sky was turning grey and thunderous, Audrey then turned towards her husband.

"Kevin honey it looks like it's going to rain, let's head for the car," said Audrey before noticing that Kevin was suddenly gone, Kevin? Kevin?"

Audrey then started running around, calling Kevin's name. She then tripped over a small rock and rolled down a hill.

* * *

Audrey was now lying flat on her back and when she opened her eyes they widened in terror and she screamed in fear at the sight of Thomas Jackson leering down at her.

No! No! It can't be, No! "You're dead, how can you be hear, no!" cried Audrey, screaming and crying, "Help, help!"

Looking around she realised she was back in the basement of the farmhouse, lying on the floor was her Kevin dead from a gunshot to the head. "NO!" she screamed, "NO! NO!"

Turning to Thomas she started hitting him as he made a grab for her.

"No one can help you Audrey," said the man seductively, "no one can hear you."

The young woman attempted to shove Jackson away, but he simply tightened his grip on her arm.

"It's just you and me sweetheart." declared Thomas, moving in for a kiss.

Audrey slapped him in the face. "Oh feisty I like it," he cheered, moving in to kiss her again, this time holding both her hands tightly, "We're going to have some fun."

Thomas then planted a large kiss on Audrey's lips, causing her eyes to widen and for her to try and shove him off, but it was no use.

There was a knock at the door as Thomas moved in to rip her clothes off. "Enter." he called out.

The door opened and Moose came in.

"Looking good Audrey." said Moose, ogling her, "I can just eat you."

"Not sharing Moose, come back later." retorted Thomas.

"But she looks so damn hot, I want her, can't I have her? Look at those breasts, they are so full and perky," hissed the man wickedly, "Please can't I have her firs? She looks so wet, and I could warm her up. Tell him Audrey, tell him you want me."

"No, no, no, I don't want either of you! I want Kevin!" shouted Audrey in a fearful manner.

Shoving Jackson away, Audrey quickly sidestepped Moose and raced to the open door. She almost made it to the door, but Moose grabbed her from behind and threw her against a wall. He then began kissing the brunette, ignoring her mortified whimpers.

"Yeah," he said smugly, "you want me."

Thomas watching the whole scene play out decided it would be more fun to have Moose there with him taking turns. Thomas then turned to Moose.

"put her on the bed, we'll both take her." suggested Thomas seductively.

Moose then lifted Audrey up before throwing her on to the bed.

"You ready?" asked Thomas wickedly.

"Yeah!" I am so ready." yelled Moose in excitement as he unzipped and dropped his pants.

Moose rolled Audrey on to her stomach.

Soon Audrey was crying helplessly, she lay there and let them have at it, she had no fight left in her, Kevin was dead, why did it matter anymore.

Audrey then began to cry and whimper. "Kevin, please don't be dead, don't be dead." she pleaded.

Audrey felt someone touching her shoulder, thinking it was Thomas or Moose she began trying to hit them with her fist only to have someone holding them and shaking her.

"Audrey, Audrey, wake up! Please wake up." pleaded Kevin's voice.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw her husband looking at her, eyes filled with concern. He held her gently and she started to cry.

Kevin took Audrey into his arms and hugged her tightly. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I-I was walking in the park with you, then it started to rain and you vanished," began Audrey shakily, "I went to look for you when suddenly I found myself in Thomas's basement with him and Moose. They then, they then."

The young woman simply broke down into loud sobs.

"Audrey, sweetie, please tell me more about the dream, don't bottle it up again please. Please Audrey tell me, I want to help." begged her husband in a small whisper.

"You can't help Kevin, you can't help, they won't go away, they keep coming back, I know they're dead, I know they're dead, I saw the bodies, they're dead," cried Audrey repeatedly, "they keep coming back. Why? why? why! Why! why do they keep coming back."

"Shush, baby, it's okay," assured the Navy Analyst, gently taking her in his arms again, "It's okay, they're just dreams. Maybe you should get help baby."

"NO! NO! NO! I'm not crazy, I don't need a shrink," shouted the brunette, "NO!"

"But, Audrey, you can't go on like this, not sleeping, constant nightmares, you're scaring me and the kids," argued Kevin in an almost pleading manner, trying to bring the kids into it the argument they have been having since the nightmares have started, "Audrey, look at Emma she is doing so much better since seeing Dr. Benson. Don't you want to get better?"

"Better? better? better! GET OUT! GET OUT! I'm fine!" yelled the young woman waking up both Emma and Tommy who are now standing in the door to their bedroom stunned at the fight their parents are having.

"Mom?" said Tommy, "Mom are you okay?"

"I'm FINE! Now GET OUT! GET OUT all of you, leave me alone!" Shouted Audrey at her family.

Kevin sat there, stunned for a few moments. He then gently got out of bed and walked over to Tommy and Emma who looked startled.

"she didn't mean it kids, your mom just had a bad dream is all." whispered Kevin gently, hugging Emma who started to cry and putting an arm around his son leading them back to their rooms.

A few minutes later the middle aged man came back through and climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Oh K-Kevin, what's happening to me?" stuttered Audrey before sobbing loudly into her husband's shoulder.

Kevin hugged Audrey and gently rubbed her back.

* * *

The next morning Audrey woke up feeling guilt-ridden over yelling at her kids last night. She then slipped out of bed without waking Kevin, put on her bathrobe and slippers before heading downstairs where she became aware of the smell of something cooking.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen she found Tommy cooking breakfast.

"Hay mom," greeted Tommy cheerfully, "I figured since you had a rough night that I'd cook breakfast for you."

"Oh, thank you sweetie," replied Audrey before hugging her son, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you and Emma last night."

"That's alright, I forgive you." replied Tommy.

* * *

After he'd finished getting breakfast ready Audrey helped Tommy bring it through to the dining room where Emma was sitting.

"I'm so sorry for yelling Emma." apologised Audrey as she hugged her daughter.

"That's alright," replied the blonde, "I just want you to get better, and Dr Benson is really good."

"I'm sure she is," replied the brunette, "And I know you're all concerned, but you don't need to worry."

The family then sat down and ate the scrambled eggs and omelet that Tommy had made. Soon they were joined by Kevin who gave his wife a hug and a peck on the cheek, causing her to smile.

"Would you like some coffee Audrey?" asked Kevin.

"No thanks, I've got to run." answered Audrey, wanting to get out of the house as she felt the walls were closing in.

After breakfast Audrey got dressed, brushed her teeth and rushed off to work.

"What's that all about?" asked Tommy in confusion, watching his mom race out the door.

"Hurricane denial." snarked Emma.

"Emma! That's not very nice." scolded Kevin sternly.

"But it's true." argued the girl.

"She has got a point dad." added Tommy.

"That's beside the point," barked Kevin before sighing, "But I don't know what else to do, that isn't the woman I fell in love with."

* * *

An hour later Audrey was settling in at her desk. Turning the computer on Audrey started to check her emails and voice mails. There were dozens to go through grabbing a pen and paper she started making notes of the calls and phone numbers to call back. As she was answering her emails, she felt her eyes get heavy and since the office was still sparsely populated, she started some stretching at her desk to loosen the tension in her neck. She was so tired, feeling relaxed she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes for just a moment. However, after a few minutes she was so relaxed and exhausted from lack of sleep that it didn't take long for her to doze off and she started to dream.

Hearing whimpering from the main office area, Randy found Audrey asleep at her desk and could see that she was caught in a nightmare, due to her crying and whimpering.

"No, no, no." whimpered Audrey in fear.

Randy ran over to Audrey and tried to wake her up. "Audrey, Audrey wake up." he said, "Audrey?"

Randy then began to gently shake her shoulder. Audrey's eyes then fluttered open.

"hey are you okay?" asked her boss in concern.

Unfortunately the brunette was still lost in her dream. She then began to flap her hands about, clearly panicking.

"no, no get away from me." pleaded Audrey, getting up and trying to find a place to hide. (Not seeing the office but the basement of the farmhouse and Moose chasing her around the room).

"Get away from me, get away from me." begged the woman, "need to hide, can't let them find me again, no, no!"

Randy concerned and a little freaked out slowly approached her. "Audrey, nobody is chasing you," assured Randy, walking slowly toward her as she hid under one of the nearby desks, "Audrey come on out, it's okay really."

Breathing hard and shaking she slowly came out and looked around stunned, it wasn't the farmhouse, she was at work.

"Oh god, oh god." whispered Audrey, shaking and panicking and looking around wildly as more people entered the office area.

"Folks give us some space, nothing to see here," stated Randy calmly, trying to break up the crowd, "Come on show's over."

After shooing the curious crowd off back to their desks Randy turned back to Audrey.

"Are you okay now Audrey?" asked her boss in concern, "come on let's go to my office."

Randy then attempted to take Audrey's arm only for her to shove him away and step back, eyes widening in fear.

"No, please don't hurt me," pleaded Audrey, panicking again seeing Moose coming toward her again and not Randy, "No, no, no…."

Audrey then swayed alarmingly before toppling backwards on to the floor, Randy quickly rushed over and knelt by her side.

"Someone please call 9-1-1!" yelled Randy before gently shaking the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to wake her, "Come on Audrey wake up."

Randy switched tactics and started tapping her gently on the face but getting no response. Everyone who was in the office tried to crowd around when Mitchell, a tall, dark skinned man from accounting came over.

"back to work people!" shouted Mitchell loud enough for everyone to hear as two balding EMT's came into the office and started working on Audrey.

"Mrs Daly?" began Richie the first EMT in concern, "Can you hear me?"

"Audrey? can you hear me?" asked Bill the second EMT, watching to see if she opened her eyes, "No response."

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" asked Richie.

Randy filled him in on what he knew and the state he had found Audrey in.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here." informed Bill, Moving the gurney toward the door and loading Audrey into the ambulance.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" asked Randy thinking he needed to call Kevin.

"Washington General." called out Bill over his shoulder as he closed the doors to the ambulance and Richie drove off with sirens blaring.

The chatter in the office resumed trying to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile Randy went to his office to call Kevin.

"Damn straight to voice mail" sighed Randy, "Kevin it's Randy. You need to get to Washington General ASAP. Audrey had some kind of attack and passed out, I'm heading there now, call me!"

"Jenny." called out Randy looking at his assistant, a young blonde haired woman, "I'm going to the hospital to check on Audrey, if you hear from Kevin tell him to head to Washington General."

"Got it," answered Jenny, sounding concerned, "hope she's going to be okay"

"Me too." replied her boss, grabbing his things and heading out.

* * *

It was hours later that Kevin finally checked his voice mail to find two frantic calls from Randy and one from a Dr. Schwartz at Washington General.

"Emma sweetie, we need to pick up your brother, your mom is in the hospital." cried Kevin in alarm, turning with a panicky expression to face his daughter who just got in the car from her meeting with Mrs. Jones. "Wait here, I'm going to go to get your brother."

Kevin then raced off towards the local university where he went inside and after a few minutes managed to get Tommy out.

Minutes later they raced to the hospital. Kevin ran straight to the emergency department asking for his wife only to be told they took her for an MRI and other tests as she hit her head when she passed out. The nurse directed him to the 6th floor waiting room where the doctor would see him soon. The kids pulling out their books sat and read while Kevin paced around the room like a caged animal, when he sees Randy walk in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Kevin, finally." cried Randy in relief before heading over to him. They then shook hands.

"Randy what happened?" asked Kevin.

"She was working one moment and the next she seemed to be sleeping at her desks and was going to wake her when she seemed to be trapped in some kind of waking nightmare," explained Randy, "she was completely freaking out, then out of nowhere she passed out."

"Damn." uttered the Navy Analyst in fear.

"Yeah." replied Randy.

Kevin was going to say more when a grey-haired man wearing a Doctor's coat came in.

"Family of Audrey Daly?" asked the man.

"I'm her husband Kevin." stated Kevin, now sounding terrified.

"Dr. George Schwartz I'll be treating your wife," informed the Doctor, "First, she came in unconscious and unresponsive, due to a slight bump on the head, she has a mild concussion. Secondly, she is awake now and seems to only remember going to work and ending up here. From what her boss has said she hand a panic attack. Has she had them before?"

"Yes, since the kidnapping, she has had them and terrible nightmares." lamented the former Lieutenant.

"I see, well I would like to keep her overnight at least and have her evaluated by one of our psychiatrists with your permission of course." explained Dr. Schwartz.

"Please, I've been trying to get her help since she came home," said Kevin, "can I see her?"

"Yes, of course, come this way." stated the Doctor.

"Randy can you keep an eye on the kids?" asked Kevin.

"Of course." answered Randy.

* * *

Walking into the hospital room he saw his wife dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV drip and other monitors, she looked as if she were sleeping. Approaching the bed, Kevin took her hand in his and rubbed it gently.

Audrey then groaned softly, her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head to look at Kevin.

"hey." said Kevin gently.

"Hey." said Audrey gravely, "Sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry."

She then started to cry.

"I can't do this anymore Kevin, I can't." sobbed the brunette, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetie." sighed the former Lieutenant, hugging her and letting her weep into his shoulder. He then made gentle hushing noises while gently rubbing her back.

* * *

**(AN) And that concludes this latest chapter of Recovery. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Once again thanks so much to DS2010 for helping with the nightmare scenes, and some other dialogue.**

**And in case anybody's wondering, this story takes place before the caronavirus hit America hard, speaking of which stay safe fellow writers, stay isolated, I'm still going to continue writing.**

**In the next chapter Audrey finally goes to see Dr Benson and we continue the stuff with Ziva.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	6. The Path to a Slow Recovery

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the penultimate chapter of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and review.**

**In this chapter Audrey will finally start her therapy sessions and meet Dr Benson.**

**As ever credit goes to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliasauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Path to a Slow Recovery**

* * *

The next day Audrey was released from the hospital. After her little scare Audrey had finally come to realise that she needed help and promised Kevin and the kids that she would go to Dr Benson, and so her husband had booked an appointment for the following Monday.

* * *

The next Monday Audrey entered Dr Benson's office with some reluctance, she didn't want to talk about it or be here, but the brunette had promised her family she'd seek professional help and not try to bottle it up.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr Benson." replied Audrey.

The woman behind the desk typed away on her keyboard for a few moments before smiling. "Yes, nine-fifteen," stated the woman in a friendly manner, "Please fill out this paperwork and the doctor will be right with you."

The brunette took the clipboard and pen, went to sit over in one of the comfy seats and filled out the papers. After finishing she handed them back to the receptionist and then went to sit back down.

After fifteen minutes of reading old Hollywood magazines about the latest break-ups Dr Benson came out of her office.

"Audrey Daly?" called out Dr Benson.

"Yes, that's me." said Audrey as she put the magazine away, stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Dr Jenifer Benson," said Jenifer while shaking Audrey's hand, "Your husband and daughter have told me so much about you, finally nice to put a face to the name. Anyway follow me to my office."

"Yes Emma and Kevin have mentioned you too." replied the brunette as she followed Benson into her office.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" asked Benson as she shut the door and moved over to a small kitchen counter.

"Coffee would be good." answered Audrey as she spotted a comfartable sofa and a comfartable looking chair behind a big oak desk.

The young woman sat down on the sofa and instantly felt a warm, relaxing feeling. After a minute Jenifer came over with a mug of dark roast coffee. "Emma mentioned that you like dark roast coffee," explained Benson, "Thankfully I had some."

"Thank you." replied Audrey, taking the mug and sipping it gently.

"So Audrey tell me about yourself." said the Doctor as she came to sit next to the brunette and sipped her coffee.

"Well I'm a mother of two wonderful children, Tommy and Emma, I've been married to my husband Kevin for nearly eighteen years and I work as the head Analyst for a local tech company." explained the young woman.

"Yes Emma and Kevin speak very highly of you," stated Benson, "Now I know this may be difficult, but could you perhaps tell me about the panic attacks and what you've been through?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it, please don't make me." pleaded Audrey fearfully, putting her coffee cup down and looking about for a way out.

"Audrey you're safe here, nobody is going to force you to do anything, but if you want to heal you need to talk to me about what happened, I can help you," assured Jenifer before gently resting her hand on Audrey's knee in a show of support, "Please you can tell me, I promise whatever you say won't leave this room."

"Okay," began Audrey before gulping, "Well as you know I was kidnapped, tortured and raped."

Tears suddenly sprang up in the woman's eyes. "Me and Emma were going to have a girl's night in watching Frozen and eating pizza and popcorn," continued Audrey in a distraught voice, "There was a knock at the door a-and then Thomas Jackson and a gang of nine men forced their way into our home, I was tied to mine and Kevin's bed and I could hear them hurting my daughter, her screaming for me and crying for the men to stop, I begged and pleaded with Thomas but he wouldn't listen."

The brunette then sobbed loudly while wringing her hands.

"I'm her mother, I'm supposed to protect her, but I couldn't stop them," sobbed Audrey, "They took me and Emma to a farmhouse that Thomas's family owned in the Blue ridge mountains. I was tied to a mattress in the basement and for nearly four days h-he and his gang beat me, raped me and threatened me and Emma. I-I was electrocuted, they used a taser on me, and sometimes Jackson would bring out his, ... toys."

Benson put her coffee down and gently gathered Audrey into a hug.

"I tried to be brave by telling everybody I was fine," wailed the brunette in a distraught voice, "but I really wasn't, I knew I wasn't I just couldn't tell anyone. Kevin tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen and all we did was fight. Emma and Tommy tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen. I was so scared that Emma would hate me for not protecting her, I thought Tommy and Kevin would hate me for not protecting my daughter. Instead all they wanted was for me to get better to be back to my old self."

Audrey then took several deep, calming breaths before continuing. "T-they tortured my daughter in a bedroom upstairs," whimpered Audrey in a distraught whisper, "They made me watch, they made me watch and there was nothing I could do. I was tied down and watching on a screen. They even sent videos to my husband of what they did, my Kevin had to watch them batter and strangle his daughter, and I her mother couldn't do anything."

Audrey then looked down at the floor. "I should've stopped them," she muttered, "God I-I should've stopped them."

"Audrey you did everything right," assured Benson in a comforting manner as she gave the woman a hug, "You couldn't have stopped them, they hurt you too, and you did what you had to do to protect your daughter. They're the ones to blame not you."

"But I am," whimpered the brunette, "I went to answer the door, I-I should've called the police sooner. T-that man used to be my friend, but then his daughter died a-and Jackson started lusting after me."

"Audrey listen, there was nothing you could've done," said Jenifer gently, "Please believe me, you did everything you could to protect Emma, you even nearly got away, that counts for something. Believe me, you protected Emma in the best way you could."

After a few minutes Audrey calmed down and smiled at the woman. "Thank you." she said in a horse whisper.

"You're welcome." replied Benson before sharing a hug with Audrey, "We'll continue this next week, same time."

"Yes." agreed Audrey before blowing her nose on a tissue from a box of tissues sitting next to her.

The brunette then left the office feeling better than when she had entered.

* * *

Audrey entered the car-park and hopped into her car, she then drove off, but just as she went on to the main road Audrey looked out the window and almost gasped in shock. There was a woman standing on the sidewalk, she was tall, had tan skin and dark curly hair. It was a woman Audrey was familiar with but she couldn't quite believe it.

"Now I'm really glad I got help," commented Audrey to herself, "I'm starting to see ghosts."

* * *

Soon Audrey arrived home and entered the house. Upon entering the living room she saw Kevin sitting on the sofa.

"Hay babe," greeted Kevin as he walked over to his wife and the two hugged and exchanged kisses, "How did it go with Dr Benson?"

"Great," replied Audrey happily, "You were right honey that Dr Benson is brilliant, I think she's really going to help me."

"That's wonderful sweetie," replied Kevin in delight, "I'm so glad you're finally opening up."

"Me too." said the brunette, "I feel like a great weight's been lifted."

"That's good to hear." chuckled the former Lieutenant.

The two then embraced before falling on to the sofa. They then shared a long kiss.

"I love you Kevin." sighed Audrey, smiling at Kevin and chuckling.

"I love you too babe." said Kevin.

Tommy and Emma suddenly walked in and gasped at their parents making out on the sofa. Tommy clapped one hand over his sister's eyes.

"Emma don't look, you're still way too young to understand romance," cried Tommy in shock, "Seriously get a room."

The couple smiled at their kids and Audrey rushed over and hugged them both before kissing them on the forehead.

"Ohh you two are the best," cried the brunette in happiness, "And Emma I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Thomas and those horrible men."

"That's okay mom, you did your best." assured Emma.

* * *

Later on Kevin and Audrey were in bed. Audrey suddenly smiled and moved closer to Kevin before gently resting her head on his chest making him sigh in happiness. They then wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

The two just lay there, just snuggling up to each other, something they hadn't done since the incident.

"Hmmm, this is nice." remarked Audrey.

"Yes it is, I'm so glad I've got my wife back and that you're starting therapy," said Kevin before lightly kissing his wife on the top of her head, "Please promise me that you'll keep it up."

"I will," assured Audrey, "Dr Benson made me feel so much better, she told me she'd help in any way she could, but I also need to help myself, and to do that means going to therapy, talking about my feelings and listening to those around me."

"And I'll always listen to you babe." promised Kevin.

"Well first I'll tell you this," began the brunette, "I was driving away from the medical centre, and just as I was on the road I saw, and I know this'll sound crazy, but I could've sworn I saw Ziva."

"Ziva?" cried Kevin in confusion, "That's strange, Emma said she thought she saw Ziva after her first therapy session. We met Gibbs, Ellie and Jack at the diner and as soon as we brought up Ziva they looked awkward, like they weren't being totally honest."

"You don't think Ziva's really alive do you?" questioned Audrey.

"I'm not sure," answered Kevin, "And there's another thing, remember when Tim said Gibbs' house got shot up and he was on a secret mission with somebody? Well a few days after you and Emma were rescued I asked Gibbs about it and he claimed he was helping Fornell, but didn't elaborate on the secret mission. Plus he suddenly had this young boy named Phineas with him who was one of his neighbours living with his mom, but now that's no longer the case according to Tim."

"They're hiding something from us," declared Audrey, "I can tell."

"Well I can always ask Tim and Ellie." stated Kevin.

* * *

Over at McGee's apartment Tim and Delilah were snuggled up together in bed when suddenly McGee's phone rang. The Agent quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello." began McGee.

"Hay Tim it's me," came Kevin's voice, "Just to let you know Audrey's started therapy and I think it's working."

"That's great news Kev," replied McGee in delight, "Tell her and Emma that me and Delilah say hi."

"I will," replied Kevin, "Hay Tim, Audrey says that when she was coming back from the medical centre she saw Ziva and so did Emma. Is Ziva still alive?"

McGee simply gulped and wondered if he should say anything. "Uhhh no, I don't know anything about Ziva," he replied nervously, "Maybe it was someone that looked like Ziva."

"Perhaps." replied Kevin, sounding unconvinced.

McGee then ended the call and turned to Delilah who looked slightly unimpressed.

"Tim I think you ought to tell them," said Delilah, sounding cross, "There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"I know I should," sighed McGee, "I just wanted to wait until Audrey got better before springing that kind of news on them."

"I know," replied the brunette, "But please promise me next time you see them to tell them the truth."

"I promise." replied McGee.

The two then exchanged kisses.

* * *

Over at Bishop's apartment the blonde groaned as she sat up in bed at the sound of her phone buzzing. Ellie quickly answered. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hay Ellie," called out Audrey, "Well I've finally started therapy, but something strange happened. When I was coming back I could've sworn I saw Ziva."

"Ziva?" cried Bishop in surprise, "Nope don't know anything."

"You sure?" asked Audrey in confusion.

Bishop accidentally hung up before falling back to sleep and snoring loudly.

* * *

Back at Kevin and Audrey's the couple looked at each other in bewilderment. "They know something." they said in unison.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was Chapter Six of Recovery. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read and Review.**

**In the final chapter Kevin and Audrey learn the truth about Ziva, we get some more nice Kevin and Audrey moments and we get a couple of nice cameos.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. Resolutions and Reunions

**(AN) Well here it is the final chapter of Recovery. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter Kevin and Audrey finally learn the truth about Ziva and we get some nice family bonding moments.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliasauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Resolutions and Reunions**

* * *

A week later Delilah came over to visit.

"I'm so glad to see you're starting to get better." said Delilah.

"Thanks Delilah," replied Audrey, "Yeah it's such a relief, Dr Benson has really helped and I feel like a great weight's been lifted."

"I know how you feel," explained the other brunette, "I remember after the bombing suffering nightmares for several weeks, plus becoming paralysed made things worse. But thankfully Tim, my mom, my sister, my stepdad and my other friends and family supported me and I've grown used to it, plus the twins only know me being in my chair and they only know Tim having a beard."

"Same with me having a beard." chuckled Kevin while scratching his beard

"Anyway Delilah we need to ask, do you know anything about Ziva being alive?" questioned Audrey, "Because both me and Emma have seen Ziva and me and Kevin both agree that Tim and Ellie know more than they're telling us."

The wheelchair bound woman gulped before letting out a big, annoyed sigh. "I'll take it Tim hasn't told you anything yet?" she asked in annoyance.

"Wait do you know what's going on?" asked Kevin suspiciously.

"Yes I know," cried Delilah, sounding almost relieved, "I've been dying to tell you since Christmas, but Tim and the others made me swear not to tell."

"I thought so," said the other brunette, "Well thankfully me, Kevin, Tommy and Emma are heading over to the bulpen to thank the team for rescuing me and Emma."

"Oh, well in that case can I come along too?" asked Delilah, grinning mischievously, "I think I need to remind Tim that it's okay to tell his friends certain facts now."

"Be our guest." replied Audrey, smiling with that genuine warm smile she was known for and not that creepy fake smile.

* * *

Soon afterwards the Daly's and Delilah arrived at the Navy yard and after having their I.D.'s checked by security they entered NCIS HQ and took the elevator up to the squadroom.

The elvator pinged and the group entered the large orange bulpen and soon spotted Torres sitting at his desk.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Nick in surprise as he looked up and rose up from his chair.

"We wanted to come and thank you and the others for rescuing me and Emma," informed Audrey before walking over and hugging Torres who hugged her back, "Plus we wanted to talk with Tim and Ellie about something to do with Ziva."

Nick suddenly recoiled as if struck, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. "Z-Ziva," he stuttered in complete shock, "You mean Tim hasn't told you guys yet?"

"Don't tell me you know too?" asked Kevin in surprise.

"Know what Daly?" asked a familiar gruff voice from behind.

Kevin, Audrey, Tommy, Emma and Delilah turned to see Gibbs, McGee, Bishop, Jack, Kasie, Vance, Palmer and Ducky standing there smiling.

"Uncle Gibbs." cried Emma as she ran over and gave Gibbs a hug.

"Hay, how's my girl?" asked Gibbs, smiling as he gave the young girl a hug.

"A lot better now," replied the blonde, "Thank you for rescuing me and my mom."

"You're welcome." replied Gibbs happily, ruffling Emma's hair.

And so Audrey, Emma, Tommy and Kevin exchanged hugs and handshakes with the team, thanking them for stopping Thomas and rescuing Audrey and Emma.

"Also Gibbs I hope you don't mind but we'd like to speak to Tim and Ellie about Ziva." informed Audrey.

Nick quickly scampered off while McGee and Bishop looked at the couple nervously.

"You not told them yet?" asked Gibbs, sounding bewildered.

"Uhhh well we were but." began Ellie before being abruptly cut off.

"Ellie, Tim, I think you should just tell them now." stated Delilah sternly.

The two agents just sighed. "Okay," replied Tim, "Kevin, Audrey we can discuss this in the conference room."

* * *

Kevin and Audrey nodded in agreement before following McGee and Bishop through one of the hallways and into the conference room. The couple then sat down and looked directly at their friends.

"So what's going on?" asked the Navy Analyst, getting straight to the point, "Is Ziva really alive?"

McGee sighed realising that he couldn't keep this a secret now, there was no longer an excuse. "Yes Ziva's alive you guys." he answered.

"What? Seriously?" cried Kevin in shock, "But how? We saw that news report, the farmhouse got burnt to the ground, Mossad told you she was dead, that was the reason Tony left with Tali."

"Whoa slow down Kev we'll answer your questions," cried an exasperated Bishop, "Well to be more exact McGee will since this is a long story that goes way back, before Kasie, Jack, Torres, me and Vance were even here, even before Tim was a full time agent."

Both Kevin and Audrey looked at McGee intently. They could tell this would be interesting, they both knew McGee had been an agent since 2004 but Tony had been there a bit longer, so they wondered what had happened back then.

"Now while I was there for some of this stuff, a lot of the other stuff I learned from Tony, Gibbs and Ducky," began McGee, "And I think it's important you know this stuff first before I tell you about recent events. Anyway in 2003 Gibbs and Tony were investigating a poisoning on Air-Force One which they practically hijacked when they met Kate Todd."

A sad smile came over McGee's face. "Kate was originally a Secret Service Agent who ended up helping with the investigation. After Gibbs foiled the plans of a terrorist Kate kinda got fired."

**Flashback**

Air-Force One was now safely back in Washington and Gibbs was leaving the plan alongside Fornell.

"I'm gonna be doing paperwork for a week." groaned Charlie.

"Ohh yeah me too." replied Gibbs dryly.

"Agent Todd told me about Agent Kerrie when she handed in her resignation." informed Charlie.

"Are you accepting?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"Yes she broke the rules," answered Charlie as they approached the door, "Thank you Special Agent Gibbs."

The two then shook hands. "No sir thank you." said the silver haired man before walking off.

As he headed towards where he would be picked up Gibbs spotted Kate leaving the area.

"I heard you quit Agent Todd." called out Gibbs as he jogged up next to her.

"Happy news travels around fast," remarked Kate, "Yes I resigned, it was the right thing to do."

"Pull that crap at NCIS," warned Gibbs as he ducked under the Police tape, "I don't give you a chance to resign."

"Is that a job offer?" asked Kate.

**End Flashback**

"Okay have all the female Agents been from different organisations?" asked Audrey teasingly.

"Not all of them. Jack and Quinn are the exception." chuckled McGee.

"This better be going somewhere?" asked Kevin.

"It is, don't worry," said Tim, "Anyway eventually the team had the misfortune of meeting Ari Haswari, the son of former Mossad director Eli David and Ziva's half-brother. Ziva was Ari's handler, but unbeknownst to her he went rogue and joined Hommass after Eli had sent him there to be a mole. He managed to smuggle himself and the body of an infected terrorist into Autopsy and took Kate, Ducky and Ducky's former assistant Gerald Jackson hostage. Then in 2005 after I'd become an Agent Ari and his little gang attempted to use a drone to bomb a harbour filled with families awaiting the return of their loved ones, we were able to thwart their plans, but at a great cost."

**Flashback**

"Shooter!" yelled Kate in warning as she ran across the rooftop and leapt in front of Gibbs causing bullet to strike her in the chest. Kate instantly fell to the ground.

Gibbs and Tony turned just in time as the man aimed his weapon at them. Gibbs was quicker though and fired his gun, striking the man several times in the chest, causing him to roll out of the hiding place, dead.

Tony lowered his gun and looked over in concern at Kate's unmoving body.

"Kate?" called out Gibbs in concern as he and the others ran over to her.

As they reached her Gibbs rolled the brunette on to her back, unbuttoned her jacket and felt a sense of relief as he saw that the bullet had only embedded itself into her bullet proof vest.

"Owwww." groaned Kate.

"Are you okay?" asked Tony.

"I just got shot at point blank range Dinozzo, what do you think?" asked the brunette in irritation.

"You're not going to be going to Karate Class tomorrow?" teased the Agent in response while smirking along with Gibbs.

Kate groaned a couple of times. She then slowly staggered to her feet with help from the two Agents.

"Protection detail's over Kate." stated Gibbs.

"You did good today Kate." commented Tony with genuine pride in his voice.

"For once Dinozzo's right." chuckled Gibbs.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard-

But exactly what that was Gibbs and Tony would sadly never know, for at that moment there was a loud and unmistakable bang. Gibbs and Tony jumped back in fright and watched in horror as Kate fell backwards on to the roof. Gibbs turned and saw Ari on the opposite roof kneeling with a sniper in hand.

Tony looked down and his blood turned to ice as he saw Kate lying there in a pool of blood, a large bullet hole in her forehead. Her eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the sky. Her mouth was frozen in an expression of shock.

**End Flashback**

Audrey's hands were clapped to her mouth in shock, tears swimming in her eyes. "Oh Tim, I'm so sorry." she muttered in distraught horror.

"Ari killed Kate to spite Gibbs," said McGee in an unusually quiet voice, "He then went after Abby but thankfully that failed. Ziva then came along on order from Mossad to try and stop Gibbs from killing Ari as she didn't believe it was him, but eventually she was proven wrong and killed Ari when he tried to kill Gibbs in his own basement, and then she got transferred to NCIS."

"And where do recent events fit in?" asked Kevin, somewhat impatiently.

"It turns out that Ari was part of a terrorist splinter group led by a woman named Sahar," explained Bishop, "When Ari died the group kind of fell apart making Sahar furious and desperate for revenge on Ziva and Gibbs. She and her gang were the ones who set fire to the farmhouse not Trent Kort like we'd believed, anyway Ziva managed to escape with Tali and the next day she met with Adam, a friend of hers and member of Mossad, he took Tali with him to Washington and Mossad gave us the fake story that Ziva was dead."

"That's crazy," cried Kevin in shock, "But why not come to any of us for help?"

"She was afraid people would get hurt," said Tim, "Ziva came back to Washington last January and found about Bishop and trusted her with the secret. We all eventually found out in May and that's when Gibbs got his house shot up."

"So he was on a mission with Ziva," said the Navy Analyst in shock, "Why didn't you tell us man? I thought we were friends."

"We are," replied Ellie hurridly, "We wanted to tell you but after we took down who we thought was Sahar there were many operatives of hers left, so nobody else knew except the team. Then in December we met the real Sahar, she was posing as a woman named Sarah and became Gibbs' neighbour in the hopes of capturing and killing Ziva."

"You mean that woman with the kid I met a few days after Audrey and Emma were rescued was after Ziva?" gasped the Navy Analyst in horror.

"That's correct," continued Bishop, "Her son Phineas had been manipulated by her into thinking his aunt and uncle didn't want him, but they actually did. Gibbs eventually killed Sahar, Phineas went with his aunt and uncle and Ziva returned to Paris to be with Tony and Tali."

"By that time we'd taken down all of Sahar's operatives and told everyone else," explained McGee, "And the reason we never told you two was because by the time we'd finished you were still recovering in the hospital, and we all felt that springing that news on you wouldn't help."

Audrey thought it over in her head, though she was mad that they'd kept that from her and Kevin for so long, she understood that they'd done it for the right reasons. "So can we tell Tommy and Emma?" she asked.

"Of course you can." replied Bishop.

After the meeting was finished Kevin and Audrey told Tommy and Emma what they had been told. The two were shocked but soon accepted it.

* * *

Later on the family went out for lunch at an Indian restaurant where they discussed the revelations about Ziva.

"I still can't believe Aunt Ziva went through all that," said Tommy in surprise, "She must've been really scared, imagine being forced to leave your daughter behind and live alone and in hiding for three years, not to mention not knowing how your daughter was and being unable to contact anybody."

"Ziva's been through a lot in her life, she's amazing being able to handle it." remarked Audrey in awe.

* * *

Soon afterwards the family ate their three courses, left the restaurant and were just heading towards the car when suddenly a tall, middle-aged man with greasy grey hair, a greasy grey beard and scruffy clothes along with fingerless gloves leapt out of a nearby alleyway and aimed a gun at the group. Audrey and Emma were scared, remembering the last time they had guns pointed at them.

"Give me all your money and jewellery now!" demanded the man in a slurred, but agitated voice, indicating that he'd been drinking.

"Here, here just take it," cried Audrey in a panicky voice as she took her watch off and threw it to the man's feet with trembling hands, "Just don't hurt us."

The brunette then took out her purse and threw it at the mugger's feet.

"Please don't hurt us." begged the brunette, tears running down her face.

"You heard her man just take it." said Kevin, taking out his wallet.

"Give me your shit man or I'll shoot them!" snapped the mugger angrily, pointing his gun first at Emma then Tommy then back to Kevin and finally aiming it at Audrey.

Kevin threw his wallet at the mugger's feet. The man snatched it up, but before he could run off Ziva suddenly appeared as if from nowhere and wrapped her arm around his neck before effortlessly grabbing the gun and tossing it aside. She then pushed the man away before punching him square in the jaw sending the mugger crashing to the ground.

Tony then ran over with a Police Officer who dragged the mugger to his feet, placed him in handcuffs and escorted him towards an awaiting squad car.

Kevin and Audrey picked up their things and looked at Tony and Ziva in awe. Tony looked a bit chubbier since they'd last seen him and his hair was shorter, he was also wearing thick, round, black glasses.

"Tony, Ziva," cried Audrey in surprise, "How did you get here so quick?"

"We were doing some shopping and spotted that man lurking about in the alleyway," explained Tony, pointing to where the mugger had leapt out, "He was waiting for an unsuspecting group to come close enough so he could mug them. We then spotted you, I went and managed to get hold of a Police Officer, and well you saw the rest."

"Thanks for the rescue," thanked the Navy Analyst, "I'm surprised to see you both here."

"McGee called a short while back and told us about what happened," explained Ziva, "I also came here with Tony to recieve therapy. Anyway I am glad to here that that Jackson person is gone, because if I had gotten my hands on him I would have killed him myself with my bare hands."

"I don't doubt you would've," chuckled Audrey before growling, "Hell if Jackson hadn't had his men around I would've ended him for what he did."

"So do we get that hug now?" smirked Tony.

The four then exchanged hugs, Tony and Ziva then shared hugs with Tommy and Emma.

* * *

A month passed and Audrey and Emma began to feel like themselves again. They had been continuing to see Dr Benson and the nightmares were begining to stop, now only occurring every once in a while and only at night, they were also far less horrific. Audrey had then thrown a house party to celebrate her and Emma's safe return, inviting friends and family which also included the surprise arrival of Tony, Ziva, Tali, Senior and Abby. One night Kevin and Audrey were just lying in bed, smiling at one another.

"I'm so glad to have you back to your normal self babe." whispered Kevin.

"Me too," stated Audrey, gently stroking her husband's face, "Thank you for standing by me Kev, you're the best."

"You know I'll always be there for you." assured her husband, lightly kissing his wife on the top of her head.

The brunette then began rubbing Kevin's back making him chuckle in delight. Audrey smiled, wondering to herself how she'd ever gotten lucky enough to end up with Kevin and have two wonderful children.

Kevin suddenly turned round and began tickling Audrey causing her to giggle in delight. "N-no K-Kevin stop i-it tickles." pleaded the young woman while laughing in delight.

Audrey suddenly took Kevin by surprise and began tickling him, making the Navy Analyst laugh which was followed by him rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god, Kevin are you okay?" asked Audrey in concern as she hurriedly slipped out of bed and edged slowly towards where Kevin was.

Kevin suddenly leapt to his feet, grinning like an idiot before chasing Audrey around the bedroom, both laughing hysterically. Kevin then scooped his wife up into his arms and laid her on the bed, he then clambered on to the bed and the two shared a long, passionate kiss before slipping back into bed and exchanging kisses.

"Goodnight sweetheart." whispered Kevin, smiling once more at his wife.

"Goodnight honey," said Audrey.

The two then cuddled up to each other and placed their arms around each other's shoulders. Audrey then rested her head on to Kevin's chest and soon the two dozed off.

* * *

**(AN) And that's a wrap on this NCIS story. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Once again big shout out to DS2010 for all his help on this story.**

**As for my next NCIS story I'm going on a short break from NCIS fanfics as there are other stories I want to write, but I will return eventually.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
